


Drunk

by theaeolist (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theaeolist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's drunk. Zayn's irritated. Liam's just trying to hold it all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing anything like this but it was originally a Harry- Louis- OFC, so if there are any slip ups, I'm sorry!
> 
> Also, I tend to get carried away on set- up, but this is smut. Just pure, unadulterated smut, so if that's not your thing DON'T READ
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! xx

Harry was drunk. 

And when Harry was drunk, he acted like a jackass. Liam and Zayn watched in horror as their younger friend member sidled up to a random couple and started grinding shamelessly with them, yelling, "They're trying to catch me riding dirty!"The couple didn't seem to mind, and the woman even laughed and swatted Harry' bum playfully, but Zayn angrily stalked onto the dance floor and hauled Harry away before he could do anymore damage. 

"Zaynie, that hurts," Harry whined as he struggled in Zayn's iron-vise grip. Zayn merely grunted in response as he led Harry to the booth where he and Liam were sitting. Liam gave Harry a disdainful once over, taking in his flushed skin and mussed hair. The younger looked like a personal delivery, straight from the sex gods, not that Liam would ever admit it. Harry gave Liam a glassy eyed grin as Liam scooted over so that the younger could join him in the booth. Liam slid to the middle, and Zayn took the othis seat next to him, opposite Harry.

Neither Liam nor Zayn were very happy with their friend. He'd managed to get pissed off his face, _yet again_ , and they'd already had to drag him away from more than one compromising situation. Liam had personally stopped Harry on three separate occasions when he tried to take people back to the restroom. Twice, Harry had lured young club floozies with short dresses and caked on make up, and most recently he had to peel Harry away from some tanned elvish boy with red pants that were so tight they had to be _painted_ on. Liam had lost track of how many times Zayn had confiscated drinks from the younger and dragged him away from the bar. And when Harry tried to start taking his shirt off about thirty minutes ago, Zayn had decided it was the last straw. Harry had been on good behavior for all of five seconds before he ran off again, and Zayn and Liam set off on a wild goose chase to find him ever since. Needless to say, Harry was not on the best of terms with either of his friends at the moment.

"S'his problem," Harry slurred as he slumped into Liam, gesturing at Zayn who was glowering intensely across the table. Zayn snorted, Liam raised an eyebrow. 

Harry looked between his two friends with wide eyes and as realization hit, he pouted, sticking out his bottom lip exageratedly. "Oh, boo! You're not happy with me."

"Harry, you're pissed," Zayn stated matter of factedly. 

"True, and you two cows are harshing my buzz."

"You've been irresponsible," Liam added, ever the sensible one. 

"Gee, thanks _mum_. Last time I checked, I came to have a good time with my mates, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like a baby!"

"You're acting like one," Zayn retorted.

"I'm just a bit drunk, no need to get your panties in a twist."

"Yeah, I'm sure you definitely would know about panties," Zayn returned bitterly.

Harry cocked a questioning eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Zayn replied, feigning cheerfulness, "except that you've probably felt up every person in this club. _Twice._

Harry barked out a humorless laugh. "Just having a good time mate. It's more than you two can say."

"Whatever you say." Zayn rolled his eyes and slumped back into his seat, clearly through with the conversation. Harry leaned forward more, worry flashing through his eyes. Despite his inebriation, he could still tell when his friends were miffed with him. Liam looked between his two mates, and decided to cut in before they raised their voices any louder than they already had. After all, people were starting to stare. 

"Zayn-"

"-You _are_ being childish Haz." Liam glanced at Zayn, and for their brooding friend's sake he added, "And a bit of a hoe." Zayn gave a slight nod, his eyes still downcast. 

Harry studied Liam for a moment, his expression flickering with some emotion Liam couldn't identify before he murmured, "Well, maybe I could calm down a bit-"

Liam smiled triumphantly, " See Haz, you're coming around-"

"-if you're willing to try and tame me." Harry's plump lips curved into a seductive smirk as he let his glassy eyes rake over Liam's frame appreciatively. Harry dropped his hand to Liam's thigh and kneaded the taut muscle with surprisingly gentle hands. Liam glanced at Harry's hand, eyes wide, before his gaze flew to Zayn's concern flashing haphazardly. Zayn shrugged and rolled his eyes; Liam obviously had to put Harry under control under his own.

He slapped Harry's hand away from his leg (and slightly intrigued dick) and mustered his most disapproving glare. Harry squeaked playfully and pretended to hide behind his hands, like some adult and completely perverted peek-a-boo game and a beat of bewilderment passed as Liam wondered how Harry could go from seduction to innocence so easily.

After another moment, Liam muttered finally,"Like I said, you're being stupid." 

"Not stupid enough, if you ask me-"

"Nobody's asking you, Harry," Zayn cut in, impatiently. He was completely undisturbed by Harry's attempt to seduce Liam, or Liam's obvious discomfort."I'm sick of playing babysitter so we're going to take you home now. I'll go to get the ticket valeted. Liam, watch him, would you?" Liam nodded absently, still staring at Harry in a mixture of irritation and amusement.

Harry leaned back into Liam's shoulder, and if he felt Liam stiffen, he didn't mention it. "Shit," he muttered, after a beat of silence.

"What?"

"That cow, Zayn, distracted me and now I remember I was making out with some very cute bloke back in the corner of the club. I didn't even get his name! It must have been Rick- he looked like his name could've been Rick."

Liam shook his head in amusement. "You're impossible, Styles."

"No, I'm insatiably horny. Rick would have taken care of that, you know."

Liam cocked an eyebrow at Harry frankness and willed himself not to shiver at the fleeting thought of Harry getting off with some guy. Something about Harry's uncensored bluntness about sex was turning him on more than he'd like to admit. Liam was a little tipsy too, and well, Harry's always been very attractive ; part of Liam almost wanted to unleash Harry on Rick, just so he could watch (but that would have been selfish, and very _very_ wrong). Instead he muttered, "No, I didn't know, and I don't need to know."

Harry was undeterred by Liam's weak cold shoulder. Instead, he leaned closer, his voice dipping into a seductive tenor as he murmured, "You know Liam, you look ravishing tonight, if I do so say myself." (It took all of Liam's willpower to flutter his eyelahes and roll his eyes instead.) Harry leaned closer, still, his hot breath tickling the crook of Liam's neck. " And you smell wonderful." Liam, tried to scoot away- Harry's voice and close proximity were intoxicating- but the younger just moved with him. " You wouldn't happen to know anyone who could help me with my little _problem_ , would you?" 

_Oh Fuck._

Liam jerked his arm and shoved Harry off."Jesus, Haz, you're pissed! You don't mean anything you're saying, and quite frankly you're being rather bold." Liam didn't know who he was trying to remind about Harry's inebriated state, Harry, or himself but if their faces had stayed any closer for another second, he might be prying Harry's lips from his right now. 

"I may be drunk, but I do think you're good looking. I suppose you could say I do fancy you a little bit, though you must think me an absolute hoe for switching blokes so quickly."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Liam replied with a small smile.

Harry chuckled, and took a casual sip of water before adding quietly, " I might just have to seduce Zayn then." Then Liam was choking on air, much to Harry's obvious amusement, and at that moment Zayn returned, raising an eyebrow at Liam's frantic flailing. "Ready to go?" He asked cautiously, eyeing Liam with wary concern. 

"Yes, let's leave, let's leave right now," he gasped, trying to rid himself of thoughts of Harry an Zayn together, because _goodness_ that'd be hot. Harry did a poor job of hiding his smirk, but he allowed Zayn to help him from the booth, leaning on him way more than necessary. Liam trailed behind, trying to convince himself that he wasn't watching the swing of Harry's hips or the way Zayn's arm wrapped the younger's waist. He tried not to think about how close Harry's lips were to Zayn's ear, or what might happen if the younger inched forward just a bit more. Instead, Liam pulled his car keys out, climbed into the driver's seat as Harry and Zayn sprawled in the back, and convinced himself the faster he got Harry and Zayn home, the faster he could take care of his own growing _problems_ with a little help from his right hand a few shameful thoughts.

*

As it turns out, it was nearly impossible for Zayn to stay irritated at Harry for long, and before Liam knew it, he heard giggling floating from the backseat. Harry shuffled over so that he and Zayn were practically on top of one another, and from what he could hear, it sounded like the two had engaged in a rather rough tickle fight. 

"Haz! Stop, I can't breathe," Zayn gasped, his voice husky from laughter. 

"Come on Zaynie, where's all that legendary stamina?" Liam heard a growl, a surprised squeak, and then a lot of rustling.

"You guys better not jack up this car. It's not even mine," Liam warned from the driver's seat, and the rustling subsided somewhat. It was quieter in the car, but the giggles in the backseat had transitioned into breathy gasps and low grunts.

Liam rolled his eyes. Harry and Zayn were just big kids and he spent the majority of the car ride in silence with the low rustles and heavy breathing, waiting for them to tire out. _Boys will be boys_ he thought as he tried to justify their incessant need to roughhouse at any given opportunity, but shifting in the backseat continued long after any appropriate "play time." 

Liam kept waiting for them to get bored of wrestling, he kept waiting for them to tire out, but they didn't. Then, like a switch, Liam felt the mood shift in the car, and he felt his skin prickle in response. 

A low moan slipped from the dark backseat. Liam's fingers tightened around the steering wheel as a fleeting memory about Harry's intent to seduce Zayn slipped through his mind. They weren't- Harry wouldn't- was he serious at the club? Were he and Zayn...

Liam risked a quick peek to the backseat and nearly crashed the car. Much to his twisted pleasure and fascination, Harry was straddling Zayn's lap, rutting in small circles into the elder's groin. Harry's hips rolled down into Zayn's with sinful fluidity and Zayn's knuckles were white with strain as he gripped Harry's hips, _pulling him down_ , encouraging the younger to grind harder into him. Zayn's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, his lip bitten to keep from moaning again, as Harry panted softly in his ear. _Jesus Christ_ , Liam thought, this was getting out of hand. Part of him was thinking _car sex, really?_ and the other was thinking, _do I just pull over... would they be weirded out if I.... watched?_ Zayn and Harry were getting way too riled up in the backseat, the shifting had gotten faster and Zayn moaned again, louder; Liam could feel his skin flaming. Suddenly it was so hot, too hot, and he could hear Zayn's shaky exhales and the sound of Harry's lips on Zayn's skin and Liam felt shame at the sinful coiling in the pit of his stomach. 

No one noticed as Liam accelerated to about twice the speed limit to get these two boys home. He was so turned on right now he didn't think he could even walk. _Was it possible to pass out from horniness?_ he wondered. And then just as suddenly, Liam was shaking his head, trying no to think that way. _Harry is drunk and stupid,_ he kept reminding himself, _and Zayn is 19 and always horny. there's no need to get yourself worked up._ But Liam was very worked up, and he nearly crashed into the automated garage system as he peeled into the driveway of Harry's flat. 

The two men poured from the backseat and Liam barely waited as he practically sprinted to the elevator. Liam pushed at the button frantically, gulping down air as he tried to calm down, hoping to cool down his flaming skin. Harry and Zayn appeared next to his a moment later, Zayn looking flustered and sheepish, Harry looking smug and well... still pissed off his face. Zayn shot Liam a mildly apologetic look, and Liam nodded his head in return, and tried to not to stare as Zayn subtly rearranged himself. Liam turned away as Harry leaned into Zayn's ear, no doubt muttering filthy things. Zayn shivered and groaned softly, before and pushing past into the elevator, obviously desperate to remind himself that Harry was drunk and crazy. Liam could sympathize. 

Harry shamelessly squished himself between the two despite all the extra room in the elevator, wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist. Zayn didn't shrug him off though the elder looked mildly hesitant and still uncomfortably turned on. Harry watched Liam watch him and Zayn, smiling suggestively until the elevator dinged onto their floor and Liam rushed out. Zayn seemed to be mirroring his emotions: Harry's drunken leering had gotten them more turned on than either had cared to admit, whether it was filthy things murmured at the club or a backseat groping session. Zayn raised an eyebrow as Liam fumbled with the lock, desperate to get them _the fuck inside_ so that he could just get away from them both before he literally died from blueballs. 

Zayn cleared his throat as the door swung open, nodding his head for Harry to enter. The younger pranced inside, skin flushed with alcohol, his shirt clinging to his sweaty skin. 

"I-You-..." Zayn stammered, struggling to form a coherent thought with Harry so close to him.

"Why don't you get Harry tucked into bed, I'll grab him some aspirin and water. No doubt he'll be needing it soon with how quickly he's expending that energy."

Zayn forced out a weak laugh, relieved that Liam had taken control of the situation. "Yeah, good idea," he muttered with a cough, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him down the hallway. Liam turned away just as Harry laughed, "Oh, Zayn, how did you know being manhandled is a secret kink of mine?" he heard Zayn groan- whether it was from exasperation or just being so turned on that he couldn't speak, Liam couldn't tell. 

Liam slipped into the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers- filled with left over napkins, chopsticks, and soy sauce packets from take out- until he found the aspirin. He reached overhead until he found some glasses, and filled a cup from the tap. _Harry is drunk, and you haven't been laid in a while. Get a grip, Liam. Zayn's just as confused as you are. Don't read in to anything._ But Liam couldn't stop thinking about that fleeting second when he had seen Harry rocking above Zayn, the elder's face screwed in blissful pleasure, and he didn't know what it was about Harry, or Zayn for that matter, that made him feel so desperately and helplessly turned on. 

No matter. He'd give Harry the aspirin, wish Zayn good luck because Harry would be _his_ problem, then he'd go on his merry way. So what if Harry said he fancied him? Harry was drunk, and he'd been making out with 'Rick' only a few seconds before, what did he know?

Liam tried to calm himself down as he made his way through Harry's flat, making excuses and promising himself a good time when he got home. But then a moan barreled up the hallway, and for a fleeting second, all Harry's subtle and not-so- subtle sexual innuendos slipped his mind and he honestly thought Harry might have been hurt. He was super pissed, maybe he fell off the bed and hit his head on the nightstand or maybe he was sobering up a lot faster than he thought, eithis way Liam rushed down the hall and burst into Harry's room to hand him the aspirin before he got into anymore pain.

He probably should have knocked. 

*

The sound of glass hitting the floor and shattering to a million pieces roused Harry from his lust- fogged state, and he turned from where he was spread across Zayn's hips to watch Liam. Harry's shirt and pants were gone (jeez, Liam had only left them alone for three minutes) Zayn's shirt was hiked up around his neck, eyes screwed shut and hands violently fisting the heets while Harry had been working a lovebite into the taut skin on his chest.

Liam was frozen in the doorway, staring at Harry who was staring back at him. Zayn's eyes flew open when Harry stopped his ministrations but his amber eyes were blown black, and Liam realized he was too far gone to care that he was there. 

"God, Harry, Zayn, I'm so-- sorry, I-I'll just go-"

"No." Harry's voice was several octaves lower than Liam had ever heard it, and his stomach started churning helplessly with fiery butterflies. The command, the authority in his tone bolted him to the floor of the doorway. 

"W-What?"

"Stay. Watch." It wasn't a request. Harry's dark eyes dared Liam to try and leave, and Liam couldn't. Liam blinked at Harry. The younger rolled his eyes and nodded at the chair. "Sit. You're not leaving, love." Then, with a wicked grin, Harry's eyes darkened - Liam shivered- and he moved back to sucking harshly into Zayn's sensitive skin. Zayn arched off the bed, his back muscles tensing as he cried out. 

"Fuck," Liam whispered, watching as Harry smirked against Zayn's skin. Zayn's shirt was bunched up around his neck, but Harry came up for a moment to impatiently tug it off. 

Harry's lips found Zayn's skin, Zayn's hands found Harry's hair. The younger sucked harshly into the skin on Zayn's hipbone, biting into the thin layer of fat betweeen skin and bone. Zayn's hiss melted into a long obsene moan as Harry's tongue swiped over the angry red mark, working his way lower to the waistband of the younger's pants.

"Haz, please, please God, do something," Zayn groaned, violently bucking into the air near Harry's face. Harry chuckled darkly, and shoved Zayn's hips down roughly, growling, "Patience, baby. If you're good, I'll let you fuck me, yeah?" 

Zayn's mouth fell open with Harry's tenative promise, and he keened high in the back of his throat, fisting the heets in an effort to stay in control. Harry seemed pleased with Zayn's response and he purred, "Oh, would you like that baby? You want to put that big cock in my tight little arse?" But Harry didn't let Zayn respond and instead tugged off Zayn's pants with hands trembling in anticipation before he started mouthing over Zayn's dick through his boxers, hot breath washing over Zayn's throbbing member in torturous relief. 

"Fuck, Haz, you bastard. Do something!" Harry smirked and placed a kiss to Zayn's dick through the sticky cloth. Zayn growled. 

 

Then Zayn gasped as Harry took his boxers in his teeth, dragging them slowly down until Zayn's leaking cock sprung free from the confines of the clingy material. For a moment, Harry's dominant demeanor faltered and he stared wide eyed and gawking at _all Zayn had to offer_. Liam didn't blame him from where he sat in an armchair, squeezing his legs together and wondering if he could touch himself. Zayn was massive and he looked unbelievably hot- with his heaving chest, breathy gasps, the soft sheen of sweat that already layered his flushed skin. He was completely under Harry's spell, but then again, so was Liam.

Harry recovered, but it seemed like he wasn't playing anymore games. His green eyes had smoldered to black, hooded with lust, and with surprising finesse he gulped Zayn's aching cock down in one swallow. Zayn's legs went rigid, his mouth fell open in a silent moan and his eyes widened in surprise and pleasure at the sudden plunge from aching distress into the tight suction of Harry's obscenely talented lips. 

"Oh, fuck, Jesus, Haz- Oh God, Oh, God, Haz- Wow, wow, oh, okay, wow, Haz, you're so good, babe, you're so good..." It was like a switch had been flicked inside Zayn, suddenly praise and curses tumbled from his lips as easy as breathing, his hands tangled in Haz's frazzled nest of hair as he guided the younger through his ministrations.

Liam dropped his head back, watching them through hooded eyes, lips parted only slightly enough to let silent moans escape. Liam couldn't take it anymore and spread his legs just enough to let his hand slip beneath the waistband of his pants. His cock nearly jumped with the promise of contact, and with an eager hand, Liam greedily circled his aching cock, exhaling sharply through pursed lips. Liam was surprised to find how hard he already was, the precum had dribbled down his cock, and almost immediately, he was pumping with incredible fluidity and he was pumping fast, so fast that his wrist was starting to cramp, but he couldn't stop, not now, not when Harry was bobbing between Zayn's, legs so quickly that his head had become a blur of chocolate curls and flushed skin. Not when Zayn's amber eyes locked with his and they were both silently working togethis to bring themselves to climax. 

Harry had changed up, because now Zayn couldn't even form coherent syllables, let alone actual curses or phrases. One guttural groan after another poured from his swollen lips, and he tilted his head back as Harry moaned around his cock watching Zayn for the signs that he was about to come. Zayn started to stiffen, first his fingers in Harry's hair, then his toes started to flex, and he squeezed his eyes shut. His hips were twitching erratically and Harry groaned encouragingly around his member. Liam closed his eyes, ocassionally rutting up into his hand as he relentlessly let his hand fly up and down his slick shaft.

The soundtrack to his personal pleasure were the obscene slurps that accompanied Harry's impressive ministrations on Zayn's cock and Zayn's staggered breathing as Harry brought him to the brink of climax. Then he heard a loud _pop_ and then the most heart wrenching, frustrated whine of his life, and before Liam knew what was happening, his hand was being smacked away from his arousingly damp boxers.

Liam's eyes flew open, and he found himself staring into the most smug, lust darkened, emerald orbs that he had ever seen. He was both turned on and scared, and when Harry leaned in, Liam's eyes fluttered. The younger chuckled and murmured, "Oh, you don't get off that easy, love. I think you've seen enough, but everything has a price." He paused torturously, eyes raking over Liam's compromised position, before asking threateningly. "You want to come?"

Liam was vaguely aware of what Harry was saying, all he could focus on was the sensuous curve of his lips as they wrapped around each syllable. It was only when the younger cocked an eyebrow that Liam nodded vigorously, his skin flushing with desperation. 

Harry smirked, obviously pleased with his effect on Liam. He leaned in close until his lips covered Liam's ear, then his tongue darted around the shell of it. Liam shuddered and moaned softly in response. Harry's voice came out husky still infuriatingly smug when he whispered, "Well, darling, if you want to come, then you're going to have to work for it."

Then he was moving away, and a beat of stillness passed, long enough for Liam to miss the heat of him being so close before he was being pulled from his seat and sprawling on the bed next to Zayn, who was still trying to recover from being denied possibly the best orgasm of his life. Zayn turned and smiled shyly at Liam, but Liam didn't see why because he's pretty sure that after watching Zayn receive a blow job, they've crossed a boundary where being shy is kind of pointless. Regardless, he smiled back, and maybe in the heat of the moment, maybe because Zayn's skin was flushed and his damp locks of dark hair were sticking to his forehead, and his eyes were glittering, and he looked so fucking hot, maybe Liam felt like it would be alright to kiss him.

So he did. 

Zayn purred in appreciation and his mouth was soft and warm, kind and gentle, relaxing. Liam felt himself melt as Zayn's tongue slipped between his parted lips, coaxing soft sighs from his vibrating body. Well, Liam figured, if he's going to have a _fucking threesome_ with Zayn and Harry, he might as well milk every drop of pleasure that he could. Liam was vaguely aware of Zayn's delicate hand slip under his shirt and skim the firm muscle underneath. Zayn stopped at one of the sensitive nubs on Liam's chest, circling around it and teasing it to full erectness, and when the dark boy felt Liam's body respond so willingly to his ministrations he hissed as he switched tactics and pinched one harshly. Liam groaned softly, whispering _Oh, Zayn_ as Zayn took Liam's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling it softly until Liam was a writhing mess next to him.

"That's right. God, you guys look so good together," he heard Harry murmur some where far off.

Liam heard moaning, and he realized it was his own, but he was roused back to reality when he felt some not- so- gentle hands grip his waist. He tore away from Zayn in time to see Harry's eyes rake over his body hungrily before he tugged down his pants in one swift motion. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Liam, hummed in anticipation, his eyes fluttering as he felt Zayn hands ghost the tops of his thighs, closer to his aching center. 

"Jesus," Harry murmured, "you're fucking soaking, Liam. Zaynie, look how wet we got him." Zayn, glanced down, and Liam blushed furiously, flinging an arm over his face to hide his shame. Zayn ripped it away a moment later, pressing his lips to Liam's again before murmuring, "Don't be embarrassed, love. I think it's so hot. God, you're so fucking sexy, Liam, just..."

Zayn's sentence trailed off as his hand trailed down the dip of Liam's neck down to the firmness of his chest to the taper of his hips. He let out a shaky breath as he stopped at the waistband of his boxers, where Harry's head was already between his legs, nipping at the warm flesh of his thighs.

Liam gasped and he arched sharply as Harry's sharp teeth sunk into his sensitive skin. His leg brushed Harry's cock, and before that moment, he hadn't realized it was possible to be _rock hard_. With a sinking feeling, despite Zayn's hands skimming across his prickling flesh and the soft pillows and sharp pricks of Harry's mouth and teeth, Liam realized the agonizing arousal Harry must be in. 

Nobody had touched him. He had blown Zayn, was about to go down on Liam, he had kept up this dominant facade, but nobody had touched _him_. Well, not if Liam had anything to do about it. 

Liam grabbed Zayn and pulled back in for another soft, brief kiss, more to get his attention back to him and not were Zayn had been working a lovebite into his collarbone a moment before. "Zayn," he murmured (secretly pleased with how raspy his voice sounded) "take care of Harry." Zayn's eyes flew to Harry's cock, still heathed in the thin, clingy cotton material of his boxer shorts. The dark boy's eyes widened, and when Liam blinked, Zayn was gone and had reappeared behind Harry. 

The younger stiffened in surprise and he paused in the middle of dragging Liam's boxers down when he felt Zayn's hands settle over his hips. Liam watched the silent communication as Zayn guided Harry onto the bed, who in turned pushed Liam farther up onto the pillows as he finished pulling off his boxers. 

And then for a moment everything went dark and Liam's vision was spotted because Harry's head dipped between his legs again, and then in one swallow, Liam's cock disappeared between Harry's obscenely plump lips. Liam was breathless, gasping, all he could feel was the _heat_ , the sweet, torturous, _hot_ suction, and he couldn't quite breathe. Harry gripped Liam's quaking thighs, using them for leverage as his tongue swirled around the elder's length, flickering along the slit before pressing flat against the vein underneath, sucking and licking until the last of his barriers crumbled away and Liam's most pornographic moans fillled the room.

Liam felt Harry chuckle around his cock as it hit the back of the younger's throat, but just as quickly Harry's smugness was wiped away as he groaned. Liam's eyes cracked open, he looked up in time to see Zayn's arm flexed, fingers disappearing in and out of Harry.

"Holy shit," he whispered, and when Harry looked back up at him, his eyes were glazed over and his mouth was hanging open, silent moans pouring out. 

It continued like this for a few still moments, Harry 's face buried in Liam's crotch, Zayn's finger buried in Harry. Liam was breathing harshly trying not to come, but Harry tongue was magic and he didn't know how long he could last. Another welcome distraction came when after a few minutes, Harry popped up from between his legs. 

"Fuck, Zayn, I need you now, please, please", Harry gasped, his voice absolutely wrecked. Gone was the dominant, smug Harry, and in his place was the desperate Harry that just needed to come. 

"But, Haz baby, you're not ready yet," Zayn murmured in concern, and when he removed his hand from Harry's backside, Liam realized he'd only been using one finger. 

"Please, just now, I can't wa- Just now please, please," Harry begged, and Liam felt him shift backwards as if he was trying to impale himself on Zayn's dick, but Zayn moved away smirking. 

Liam honestly didn't understand how these two were able to maintain their composure. He was actually about to lose his mind, yet Zayn had been denied an orgasm, and he seemed ready for more foreplay. It was beyond him. 

Zayn's voice dropped, and his eyes twinkled with his newfound control over Harry. Liam felt something stir in the pit of his abdomen as his eyes connected with Zayn's as the amber eyed boy nodded at him. _Just go with this_.

Zayn must have seen the confusion spark in his expression because he leaned over Harry so that his cock brushed his crevice enough to provide a tenative promise of what was to come. He murmured, "I don't know Harry, you've been a bad boy tonight. Very naughty." 

_Oh Shit_ Liam thought _Dirty talk_. He might have come right there if Zayn's gaze didn't flash back to his, looking for confirmation. _Is this okay?_ Liam nodded for him to continue.

Harry whined. "Yes, I've been naughty, you should punish me. Pound my arse with that big cock, make me feel you for days, oh God, Zayn, I need you now, please." Zayn growled, and Liam watched him struggle not to plunge into Harry right there. Zayn exhaled slowly, and his eyes came back into focus.

"Oh no, sweetheart," Zayn condescended, "you'd like that wouldn't you? Such a little slut, all night you've been looking for someone to get you off. Random blokes and birds at the club, Liam, _me_... you'd just take anything anyone gave you. Such a little slut, so naughty." Zayn flipped Harry over so that the younger was on his back, Zayn kneeling between his thighs, Zayn legs draped wantonly over Zayn's hips. It wasn't the first time Liam saw Zayn and Harry's cocks, but this time was exponentially different from a quick flash when they changed at the gym, and both of dicks were alarmingly dark and swollen, Zayn dripping precum onto Harry's stomach, mixing with Harry's own essence.

"Fuck, holy fuck," Liam whispered, his eyes wide. Harry's face was still in between his legs, just turned around, but he craned his neck to smile shyly at Liam. Again, Liam didn't see the reason for coyness. Harry had just sucked his cock like a pro, boundaries had been crossed, shyness was pointless. 

"Gave us such a hard time at the club," Liam murmured, and Zayn nodded encouragingly for his to continue. Liam propped himself up a bit, giving Harry his best disdainful look. "You made me and Zayn so worried. I think you need to be taught a lesson; what do you think Zayn?"

"Oh yes, Liam, he certainly does. Look at how riled up you've got us Haz. You made us _want_ you, but now I'm going to make you beg for it."

Zayn sucked his own finger then prodded at Harry's slightly loosened hole. Harry keened and arched sharply off the bed, breathing harshly through his parted lips. Zayn smirked. "Yeah," he murmured,"you'd just take anything we give you. Liam, pinch his nipple."

Before Liam even realized, he found his index and thumb closing roughly over the small brown nub on Harry's chest, and he felt a spark of satisfaction when the younger hissed in response. He rolled the small mound between his fingers and between Zayn's torturously slow thrusts and Liam's ministrations, Harry was sobbing beneath them. Liam realized with a pang that nobody had touched Harry's cock, but when he reached for it, Zayn smacked his hand away with a shake of the head. 

"He's being punished, remember? But I know you want to come, don't you Haz?" Harry's eyes flew open and he nodded his head so hard it shook the bed. Zayn chuckled at his eagerness and he leaned over Harry so that their chests were hovering inches apart. When his lips were flush with the hell of Harry's ear, he murmured, "Well maybe if I feel like it, I'll let you."

Liam felt the shudder rack through Harry's thin, lithe frame, his eyes widened in fear and crazed arousal. Zayn straightened and he announced, "You will _not_ come until, and if you do..." Zayn trailed off, letting the threat remain open ended as he glared at Harry. The younger nodded his head weakly, then laid back, prepared to take whatever Zayn gave him.

"And you're going to be polite, Harry, darling," Zayn instructed, "because you're going to make Liam come first."Both Harry and Liam's eyes widened in surprise. "Go on," Zayn cooed encouragingly, "I want you to make him feel good."

Harry scrambled up so quickly that Liam lost his balance, and by the time Liam recovered, Harry was on all fours, bum stuck up by Zayn's groin and staring Liam through his lashes as lowered himself between the elder's parted legs. Another torturous second passed, and then Liam was watching his cock slide between the glorious stretch of Harry's glistening mouth, sheathing himself into the tight, moist, heat of Harry's orifice. 

Liam closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of Harry's gentle but persistent tongue, flickering along his length, trying to coax him back to the brink of climax. But when Harry groaned around his cock, Liam's eyes flew open and his hands tangled in the chocolate curls at the junction of his thighs. Then Harry left his dick all together, kissing over his balls, sucking each sensitive sack into his mouth and swirling them around his tongue. Liam was in the devil's heaven, this torturous pleasure that was the suction Harry provided; Liam was so afraid he was going to come. Another distraction: A low growl from just over Harry's shoulder as Zayn became hypnotized by Harry's sinfully efficient mouth. 

But Harry wasn't done. The youngest friend, quite the exhibitionist, seemed to enjoy the attention, and with an obscene slurping noise, he let Liam's balls slide from his mouth, then he was dipping further, and Liam yelped and sat straight up when he felt that first wide stripe being licked over his most forbidden part.

He had never- nobody had- but _Oh God_ , Harry's tongue was incredible, just perfect, and sinful and _God_ Harry was teasing him! Harry licked over him in broad stripes, letting him get used to the feeling before he started to delve deeper, licking inside Liam's hole, circling the tight ring of muscle with deft little strokes of his magical tongue. 

For a moment Liam watched Zayn watch Harry greedily delve into Liam's most forbidden orifice, his tongue rigid as he fucked into his with shallow lunging motions. Zayn was mesmerized, and Liam was too far gone to care that, yeah, Zayn was watching their best friend lick his butthole. To be honest, it was kind of hot, being watched, and Liam was feeling really great and he didn't think things could get any better. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he closed his eyes as he felt Zayn's soft, big hands begin to run over his chest, rolling his nipples between coarse fingers and for a horrifying second he thought he would come right these with both boys catering to his every need. 

And then Zayn's hands left his chest and Liam's eyes flew open to see what he would do next. He moved off of the bed and rummaged in the nightstand drawer for a few seconds, but then Harry's tongue swirled around his hole before thrusting into him again, and Liam's eyes were screwed shut again and he was moaning loud enough to be considered a decent adult film star. Only when he heard an unfamiliar squelching noise followed by a low hiss and Harry's movements faltered, did he look down to see Zayn guiding his massive cock into Harry's entrance.

"You ready, Haz?" Zayn almost sounded unsure, especially since he had barely prepped younger. But when the need was too and he didn't think either boy could was going to last much longer. 

"Oh, God, please yes Zayn, now, right now, I need you-" Zayn growled and with one powerful lunge, the elder heathed himself fully into Harry and a chorus of praises and curses alike filled the bedroom. Harry had stopped his ministrations and his hot breath was hitting the insides of Liam's thighs. Zayn's eyes were screwed shut and his breathing was ragged while he let Harry adjust; Harry's chest was heaving underneath Liam, legs tensed and fingers clenching in the tops of his thighs as he used Liam for leverage. 

And then with one utterance, one syllable, one breath, Harry hoarsely whispered the word that broke all hell loose. 

"Move."

And with an animalistic snarl, Zayn dragged his cock out, and slammed himself back in so hard that Liam almost lost his balance, and he picked up a relentless pace as he pounded into Harry's tight heat. Harry's grip on his thighs tightened and he pulled Liam up so that he was buried completely in his manhood, muffling his screams by licking mercilessly into Liam's aching core. 

Harry's cock hung heavy, full, and untouched , and maybe Zayn took pity on him, because in one hand, he reached around and took Harry's dick, and started pumping it in time to his hip shattering thrusts. 

"Holy fuck! Oh God, Zayn, Zayn, ZaynZaynZayn," Harry started screaming in earnest, his voice vibrating between Liam's legs. Liam didn't blame in, he didn't need Zayn to be inside him to know that Zayn was _really good_ at what he was doing. 

Zayn smirked and his gaze connected with Liam. "Come here," he growled, and Liam sat up as Zayn awkwardly leaned over Harry and with no gentleness or finesse, he took Liam's chin and pulled his face to his, crashing their lips togethis for the sloppiest, sexiest kiss Liam had ever experienced. It was more teeth, tongues, and heavy breathing than anything, but it was a great distraction while both tried to stave off their impending climax. Somewhere during the kiss, Zayn must have realized that with Harry moaning unabashedly underneath him that Harry's mouth probably wasn't being put to better use, so Zayn- the master multitasker with one hand on Harry's cock, and continuing to pound into the younger in a heart stopping rhythm- moved his hand from Liam's chin, trailing it over his chest, stomach, before grasping Liam's manhood and circling a skilled finger over slit that was oozing precum with neglect.

Liam arched off of Harry's face, breaking the sloppy kiss to gasp in euphoria. Zayn gave him a dirty smirk and pulled Liam back in for another kiss. This time, it was neater, and his soft lips pillowed against Zayn's plump ones as their tongues slid togethis frantically. Liam moved with Zayn as he rocked into Harry, he moved with him as he ground down into Zayn's fingers, they moved together when they joined hands on Harry's cock and stroked him, fast and steady, dragging him with them to the brink of climax. 

"Close, so close, oh God," came Harry's muffled voice, and then Liam gasped again as he felt Harry plunge back into him, his tongue sinfully talented as fucked into Liam's core, Zayn's fingers circling his cock, Zayn's tongue gliding over his teeth and nibbling his lips. 

"Haz, you will not come until you're told," Zayn growled, tightening his grip at the base of Harry's swollen cock. Harry whined but steadfastly worked into Liam, trying to hurry his to orgasm so that he could reach his.

His eagerness paid off, and Liam's senses hit overload. Between Harry's mouth, Zayn's mouth, Zayn's fingers, the steady and intoxicating sound of skin slapping skin, the sweet musksy smell of sex and the sweat that made their bodies slide togethis so easily, Liam found his euphoria. 

There was a flash, a moment of white hot ecstasy, and Liam was blinded by the intensity of his orgasm as it washed over his, flooding his senses. Somewhere in the distance he heard someone screaming, and he realized that it was him, but he was too far gone to care. His climax racked his body in belated shivers so that he was physically contorting and arching as euphoria unraveled his very being, stripes of his essence painting Harry's cheeks and collarbones.

Then it was over, and Liam was breathless and panting, Harry's face still buried between his legs, rocking as Zayn pounded into the younger desperately.

It was surreal, he thought, watching Zayn's glistening cock, disappear then reappear from behind Harry's tightening balls, and after a second he had enough sense to slide back from Harry's face. Liam wanted to see what Harry looked like when he came, and he suppposed Zayn did too. 

Zayn's grip on Harry's cock was tight, and the younger sobbed as his orgasm was kept from him. "Please let me come, Zayn, please," he begged, as Zayn delivered backbreaking thrust after thrust to Harry's quaking oversensitive body. 

And then in what seemed like slow motion, Zayn's hips stuttered and his hand let go of Harry's cock to grip his hips and almost in perfect unison the two boys came togethis in a chorusing euphoric shout. Harry arched sharply off the bed, veins straining against his porcelain skin as ropes of his being shot onto his body. Zayn's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was drawn into a taut line and he grunted quietly as he rode the aftershocks out. A second later, Zayn draped over Harry, blanketing the younger with his body. His orgasm had left him boneless.

*

A moment later, Zayn slid from Harry, and Liam cracked an eye in time to see Harry wince slightly as Zayn muttered a sheepish, "Sorry."

Zayn plopped down next to where Liam was sprawled, and the two curled around Harry who was still trembling with the intensity of his climax. Liam pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, almost groaning at the taste of his sweaty bitter skin. Harry whimpered and leaned back into his gentle touch.

It was quiet for a moment in the bedroom. The air was heavy with sex, and the only sounds were labored breathing and the occasional whimper if someone brushed a softening cock. Harry looked close to sleep, his small chest heaving with shallow pants, and Zayn was stretched out next to him looking completely relaxed.

Liam felt absolutely exhausted and tired and completely fucked out, but things just seemed unnervingly anticlimactic at the moment. He realized it was ironic since he'd just experienced the best orgasm of his life, but he had just had a fucking _threesome_ and Zayn and Harry were dozing off like they had been watching a weather forecast, not having intense sex.

Maybe he should just go, he thought. They would figure things out later, like where exactly their friendship stood . He started to edge to the side of the bed, when Zayn turned around and stared at his accusingly. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I just thought- I-I thought you might want me to go now," came his _smooth_ response. 

Zayn sat up on the othis side of Harry, propped up on his elbows. "Why would we want you to leave, baby?" He sounded genuinely confused, and his amused smirk wasn't helping the stirring in his abdomen. 

"I don't kn-"

"I don't even understand how you two talking when we just had that intense of an climax. How are you even capable of speech," Harry groaned, his voice muffled underneath the tangles of sweaty limbs. 

Liam chuckled and after a moment conceded. "You're right, I'll stay." To be honest, he felt so boneless, he thought it would be an accomplishement if he made it to the doorway. 

"Then it's settled," Zayn murmured triumphantly as he laid back down on the pillows, wrapping his arms around Harry and Liam. With a free hand he turned on the television, but the only thing on were late night newscasts.

After a beat of silence, it sounded like Harry's breathing had evened out and he had fallen asleep. Liam was comforted and lulled to the edge of sleep by Harry's soft snores and the steady rise and fall of his chest, with Zayn's strong arm wrapped around him. 

"We should go out for drinks more often," Zayn murmured belatedly with a small smile, before he too dropped off into sleep. 

Liam smiled and snuggled next to Harry, wrapped in Zayn's arms, and the last thing he thought before he also fell asleep was _Yes, we definitely should._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about the ending but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
